Someday
by SuzieDaughterOfHermes
Summary: Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper are the members of the hottest band around, Someday. Now, they have to go to Goode High School, where they are reunited with their childhood best friends that they had to leave behind. Percy, Nico, and Jason are in for a shock. Will the girls tell them and blow their cover just to be friends again? Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my 2 story. Go easy on me! I know it's kinda been done a lot but give it a chance?! **

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan is not 13 years old, and if he was then I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be a girl. So no, I am NOT the owner of any of the PJO series or books.**

**R&R!**

Annabeth POV

I was sitting cross legged on my couch that was in my room, while absent mindedly strumming my sea green and grey electric guitar.

I was singing the tune to my new song, You've Been on My Mind, (DAVE DAYS)

_I don't know how we happened we just kind of did  
I was being sarcastic and asked for a kiss  
You've been on my mind  
Waaaooohhh  
You've been on my mind  
Waaaooohhh_

I don't know what to call us but you're cool with that  
I told you I was nervous, you smiled and laughed  
You've been on my mind  
Waaaooohhh  
You've been on my mind  
Waaaoohhh

I won't say goodbye

I won't let you go (go) all alone  
Keep me inside  
When I'm strung out, full of doubt  
You keep me alive  
With the smile on your face and the hair in your eyes  
I won't let you go this time  
I won't let you go  
Won't let you go

I've lost track of the days since you've entered my life  
They all think that we're crazy, I tell them they're right  
You've been on my mind  
Waaaooohhh  
You've been on my mind  
Waaaooohhh

I won't say goodbye  
(I won't say it, I won't say it)  
I won't say goodbye  
I won't let you go (go) all alone  
Keep me inside  
When I'm strung out, full of doubt  
You keep me alive  
With the smile on your face and the hair in your eyes  
I won't let you go this time  
I won't let you go

I won't let you go (go) all alone  
Keep me inside

I was half way through when my manager knocked on my door.

"Come in" As she entered she looked slightly nervous.

"I have some news for you guys. Can you meet me in the living room?" I nodded and put my guitar back on its stand.

I know what you're thinking. Manager, guitar, songs? Well I'm in a band with my 2 best friends, Piper McLean, and Thalia Grace. Our band's name is 'Someday'. We are extremely famous, and popular, though we aren't snobby about it.

I walked downstairs and sat comfortably on the comfy couch, next to my fellow band members.

"Ok, I have some news," our manager Suzie, started. We waited expectantly. "Well, the thing is…" We were getting anxious, and for 3 ADHD kids that was not good. "You're gonna have to go to school in a week…" she mumbled looking away.

We just sat there gaping at her. School?! Really? I mean we were obviously homeschooled and stuff, while on tour, but still.

Thalia was the first to speak up "So where are we going to be going?"

"Goode High School," We all nodded, "which is in New York City!" she finished. I was shocked and so were they. What if we saw them?! With that she sent us up to our large mansion rooms. We glumly marched up the stairs.

See, school and New York for that matter, was a sort of touchy subject for us. The last time we went to school was with them…

_Flashback starts_

_I was sitting on the swings with me BFFS Thalia and Piper. We were also with our best guy friends, Percy Jackson, Jason Light (__**I didn't want them to be related), **__and Nico Di Angelo. We were about 8 and we had been best friends for the longest time!_

_We were all laughing, and playing a lame game of Truth or Dare and I had been dared to kiss Percy._

_He had tried to come up with a lame excuse like we had cooties or something, but eventually I laid a kiss on his cheek. _

_The other boys looked like they were gonna puke, but we just laughed! Percy blushed a deep red, and grinned at me._

"_May I have another kiss?" He asked sarcastically, and I was about to reply with a snarky comment, when our parents dragged us to the airport._

_It was the last moment I had with the 6 of us together and happy. You see, the girls and I had been caught singing by our parent's and they immediately called a producer in LA and sent them a demo. Now we were moving there, without the boys._

_I cried so much on the plane, along with Thalia, and Piper. I had always had a crush on Percy, Thalia on Nico, and Piper on Jason. _

_That was where our band's name came from.'Someday' as in someday we will meet again._

_Flashback ends_

That was my last memory before I fell into a long, deep sleep.

**So, first chapter done. Tell me what you think! R&R please**

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the awesome feedback. So I'm gonna change Jason's last name from Light to Cain, as suggested by a reviewer. To clear up the confusion on why they had to leave so suddenly, Athena called their manager. And if they seem a bit OOC I'm sorry, but it's a fanfic, not the actual PJO series **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, as much as I'd love to.**

Annabeth POV

Time skip to their first day of school.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

My alarm rang. The clock read: 6:00 AM. Ughhh. I got my 16 year old butt out of bed, and stalked towards the bathroom.

My hair was in its usual princess curly state, though juristically tangled. My grey eyes were just as startling as usual. I sighed and got in the shower.

I got out and got dressed in a simple grey v-neck, with my favorite black skinny jeans, and some white combat boots. I stuck my cell phone in my boot, and trudged down-stairs for breakfast.

Surprisingly Thalia was already there, along with Piper. Thalia had her shocking electric blue eyes and black spiky hair. She was wearing her signature 'Death to Barbie' shirt, with black converse, and black jeans.

Piper on the other hand was dressed in a nice orange blouse with white skinny jeans and black flats. Her choppy brown hair was down as usual and her seemingly constantly changing eyes were as amazing as ever.

We finished our breakfast and ran upstairs to brush our teeth. After, we grabbed our hoodies and sunglasses, and headed to my sliver Mercedes.

We had agreed that we would try to keep our identities a secret by wearing sunglasses, and hoodies.

As soon as we walked in people stared at us, and I thought we had already blown our cover. But then I saw a couple looks of disgust. Great, I thought, we had already been branded as freaks.

I guess, that's a good thing, right? I mean, this way we won't get too much attention drawn to us.

The morning classes had all passed pretty quickly and soon it was lunch time. We walked in together and looked for somewhere to sit. And we saw some people wave us over.

We glanced at each other before walking over.

As I sat down, I noticed that there was a weird assortment of people.

There was a Hispanic boy with elfish features. A pretty brunette with warm brown eyes, sitting next to a boy with curly brown hair. There was also a red head with piercing green eyes. As I sat down we introduced ourselves:

"Hey, I'm umm, Alyssa"

"I'm Tori"

"And I'm Penny"

We were greeted by a chorus of 'heys' and 'hi's' and 'hellos'

Then, I saw something that made my heart stop…

**Ohhh, cliffy! Actually, I guess it'll be pretty easy to guess! Anyways, review, follow, and favorite please!**

**Enjoy your day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So new chapter! **

**Anyways, enjoy!  
Whoops almost forgot this:**

**I do not own PJO or HOO. I didn't own it last chapter and I still don't **

Percy POV

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

I was woken up by my stupid alarm. I groggily got up and went to shower. As soon as I came out, I went down stairs to get my breakfast.

I was opening the fridge when I stared at the picture that was hung up on the fridge. It was a picture of Jason, Nico, Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia.

I know what you're thinking, THE Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia?! Well, yup, THE Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia. The three hottest girls on the North American continent and the girls who used to be our best friends.

_Flashback starts_

_We were all sitting around at the park across from my house. I was sitting with my best friends, Piper McLean, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Jason Cain, and Annabeth Chase, my biggest crush._

_The girls were going to leave for the airport and move to LA._

_They were going to become famous, and rich, and Annabeth would go out with all sorts of boys, that weren't me. _

_But Annabeth would never like him like that…_

_Their parent's arrived way too soon for my taste, to take them away. Right before they got into the car, we all took a picture. We were all crying (hey, I was 8, give me a break!) but trying to smile. _

_I was sure that I was never going to see her again. And sure enough they became famous! They became rich and Annabeth could have any guy she wanted._

_They became a rock band. Not like the sissy girly girl type 'bands', but like the good kind of rock. They occasionally had love songs, but even then they sounded beautiful. They all could sing, play guitar, bass, drums, and even keyboard!_

_Flashback ends_

I went back to getting out some orange juice. I couldn't help but blink back the tears that came to my face as I thought about those times.

Even without talking to her anymore, I realized that I was, and always will be in love with her.

After my breakfast, I brushed my teeth, grabbed my bag, and walked to school.

As I was walking to school, I realized how different my life could've been if the guys and I hadn't blurted out that we used to sleep over at their house's and stuff (which was true and common for us 8 year olds).

People wouldn't have thought that we were lying. We wouldn't have been out casted, and laughed at for being 'wannabes'.

You see, we weren't exactly popular in our high school. OK, that was a major understatement. We weren't just unpopular; we were basically the laughing stock of the school.

We did make a few awesome friends though. Like Katie Gardener, the Stolls, Beckendorf, Grover, Juniper, Silena, Rachel. We were a bizarre group of friends, but we all fit together like a giant, weird, and just downright crazy puzzle!

'The girls would have fit in perfectly…' I thought glumly.

And way too early for me, I arrived at school.

**What'd you guys think? Gimme your feedback and input!**

**R&R, pretty pretty pretty pretty preeeeettty please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter!  
OK, so there was a review that I just want to address. I don't think that the review was rude, or mean. I just want to assure you that the ideas for my story came from my mind**** Thank you so much for all of the awesome reviews, and favorites and stuff! I love you all so much for it!**

**Sadly, no matter how many times I say it, I still don't own the PJO or HOO series… *sigh***

**Enjoy!**

**Percy POV**

I walked to my locker and put my books inside.

I had a picture of the 6 of us from my 7th birthday. We were all around my family coffee table, stuffing our faces with cake, and laughing uncontrollably. I sighed at the memory.

I walked to homeroom. I had homeroom with my step-dad Paul Blofis. He was a cool guy, and he made my mom happy.

As I walked in, I noticed that there were 3 new kids. I realized that they were girls, with unzipped hoodies, and sun glasses.

I felt like there was something familiar about them. Maybe it was the way that they stood in front of the class, like they were used to talking in front of people, or what. They just felt… familiar.

As the bell rang, Paul came in with his brief case, and he set it down on his desk. I sat in my usual seat next to Nico and Jason in the back.

Paul asked the girls to introduce themselves.

"I'm Tori." said girl number 1.

"I'm Penny" another said

"And I'm Alyssa" said the 3rd. They were looking at no one in particular so they didn't notice me staring at them.

After homeroom, it was time for lunch. I put my agenda on my usual table, and made a bee line for the food line. I was starving!

As I was walking to the table, alongside Nico and Jason, I noticed that the three new girls were sitting at our table.

I didn't mind, on the contrary actually.

I was actually excited to make some new friends! New ones to try to get my mind off of _them…_

**Annabeth POV**

Oh. My. Freaking. Gods.

It was them! It was him! It was Percy!

My heart was ready to burst out of my chest! He was here, and may I say, he was looking as attractive as ever! I could tell that Piper and Thalia had realized the same thing!

Here he is. He still has the same messy black hair that makes him look like he's been in the sea breeze all day. And his eyes are just a green as ever. Though the familiar glint in his eyes is dimmer, but it's still there. He's grown taller and he's gained a lot of muscle. He's also tanner then when I last saw him as an 8 year old boy. He probably swims, since that's basically all he wanted to do when we were little.

I realized that I was staring, so I quickly looked away, before anyone else could realize that I was staring.

I just get my mind to actually believe this I was sure that I was never going to be able to see them again! I was actually sitting at the same table as them. After what, 7 or 8 years! I just wanted to jump up and call him a seaweed brain. I wanted to hug him, and just talk to him like we used to talk.

But to my disappointment, we couldn't reveal our selves, without revealing our identities. And I was not ready for that yet.

So we just sat down and acted like we had just met.

Acted like we had never slept at each other's houses.

Acted like we had never been at each other's birthday parties.

Acted like we didn't know each other.

**Sooooo…? What did you guys think? R&R please!  
When do you think the guys should find out about the girls?**

**Ideas and suggestions appreciated!**

**Oh and if anyone is confused, they've known each other since they were like 2 or 3**

**Have a great day**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, before you skip this AN, please read. Trust me I hate AN's too!**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had tons of homework and stuff. Anyways, I found a new obsession. NEWIES! It's an incredible musical (the 1992 version) and I started writing a fanfic about it! If you guys are into newsies like me, please check it out! It would mean a lot to me! Anyways, I will update Someday soon, I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So I finally finished this next chapter. Definitely not my best, but like I said in the A/N, I haven't had much time. Also, I posted the first chapter of my Newsie story so check that out! It's a Spot Conlon X OC story. It's called Running away from love.**

**Anyways enjoy!**

**I don't own any of the PJO or HOO books or characters.**

**Annabeth POV**

It was now 8th period and all 3 of us had Greek Mythology together with Mr. Brunner. We had always been a huge fan of Greek Mythology. We always kid about who our godly parent would be. Mine would probably be Athena, Thalia would be Zeus, and we all think that Piper would be Aphrodite, but she disagrees!

And much to our luck, so did Percy, Jason, and Nico. Mr. Brunner announced that we would be starting a project. We would work in pairs.

I zoned out until I heard our names. "Alyssa Carol and Percy Jackson," I gasped "Penny McClaire and Jason Cain" Oh Gods. "Tori Grant and Nico Di Angelo" Shit.

"I would suggest you start working on these tonight." And with that the bell rang.

"So do you guys wanna start today?" Percy asked

"Ummm," I looked at the girls and by the looks of it they were pretty nervous. "Sure. Can we go to your guys' house?" I looked at them hopeful, not wanting them to freak out over the size of our mansion.

"No can do," Said Jason "forgot my key so I'm locked out."

"Oh shit me too!" Realized Nico. Percy was my last hope. I held my breath and looked at him.

"Sorry. My mom's pregnant and she's stressed. She just doesn't want anyone in the house right now."

Piper started to say that they could over to our place, but I cut her off

"How about the library!?" I asked hopefully. We all nodded and I was so relieved!

As we drove to the library, the girls and I talked. (Since the guys took their car)

"Guys, I'm not ready to tell them." The girls nodded in agreement. "I want them to know so badly, but I just feel like it would end badly." With that the rest of the ride was silent.

Once we got to the library, we got out and walked inside. I saw that there was a poster of me (the Annabeth Chase, me) on the wall, talking about how much I loved reading.

You know, like the posters that say 'Annabeth Chase likes to read, so you should too!' And it was signed by me and stuff.

I smiled at the memory of that photo shoot. I don't know why it was so fun, it just was. It involved some foam, popcorn, music and dancing. But you probably saw the video that Suzie put out, so I won't bore you with the whole story.

Piper nudged my arm hard, and I realized that I had been staring at it weirdly.

"You a fan of them?" Asked Jason. We just shrugged.

"You know their playing in concert in Central Park this weekend. Wanna come?" Asked Nico. We violently shook our heads. "I thought you said that you liked them…" Nico trailed off, confused with our behavior.

I completely forgot about that concert!

"Um, we actually don't. I mean, I guess their music is pretty good, but they don't really appeal to us, I guess." I said non-chalantly.

The other girls nodded. "Well, we're going and maybe you should give them a shot?" Said Percy. Ugh that Seaweed Brain!

We shook our heads once again. "Um, we have plans that night…" Piper said, hoping to make them forget about us/them.

I was so lucky when Jason decided to change the subject. "So what was the project about? I kinda zoned out." I shrugged, and to my surprise Thalia was the one that actually spoke up.

"Wow! The one day I actually pay attention, Ann- I mean Alyssa doesn't! What a surprise. In our pairs, we have to pick a God and a Goddess and create a story about them."

This is going to be super easy! I was actually excited about this project. I'll probably end up doing a lot of the work though, because from what I remember, he was always really lazy with his work.

"Well then let's get started" exclaimed Piper. And we each walked off to a computer with our partner.

**I know, I know not my best! Just make sure to leave a comment with feedback! Remember to check out my new Newsie story, it would mean a lot!**

**Thanks for all of the support guys, and I appreciate it a lot!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth POV**

The girls and I were at home now. I was actually sitting on the little platform, on the roof, that I could get to from my window.

I had my acoustic on my lap, and I had just finished another one of my 'solo' songs.

"Finally!"

I started to strum, and sing the lyrics to the song, _Sparks Fly_ **(By Taylor Swift)**

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me,

it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show

Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

And the sparks fly...  
Oh, baby, smile...  
And the sparks fly...

As I finished singing, I felt something cold and wet on my cheek. I wiped the small tear away.

This song, it was everything I wanted. It was everything I wanted with Percy. I sighed, knowing that if we told the guys, there was a good chance that they would be mad and not talk to us anymore.

I heard a small whistle coming from behind me, and I nearly fell off the roof.

"Gods, Thalia! Next time you wanna kill me, give me a little heads up." I said weakly. I was still sad, at the thought of Percy.

"So, another song about Percy?" She said while ignoring my last comment.

I tried to argue, but I knew she wasn't going to leave until I answered. "How'd you know?" I asked.

"'Get me with those green eyes'? Really?" I rolled my eyes, but nodded.

"It's not like you've never written about Nico." She smiled sadly while nodding.

"I just wish that we could tell them…" She trailed off. I knew exactly how she felt.

I just nodded and jumped down from the roof, through the window and put my guitar back on the stand.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She suggested. I nodded, smiling slightly, knowing what movie we were going to watch.

I ran to Piper's room, where she was doing science homework. She looked up when I told her that we were going to watch a movie, because she too knew what movie we were going to watch.

When we reached the indoor movie theatre, I saw that Thalia was already sprawled across the couch, with a tub of popcorn in her hand.

I just chuckled as I grabbed my respective tub of popcorn, and basically dumped a bunch of butter on it. Piper snickered behind me.

As I turned around, I bumped her with my hip, and went to sit on the floor, on the fluffy carpet at the foot of the soft, dark couch.

As Piper and I settled in, Thalia pressed the play button on the title menu of our favorite movie. It was a movie that we had all started watching (including the boys) since we were 8. The last movie came out just about 5 months before we had to move…

As I snuggled up with my extremely fuzzy, gray blanket, I saw the name of the first movie flash on the screen.

_The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring._

**(In this story, the trilogy came out way before 2001… I guess that this story doesn't really have a date. It's probably past 2012, but there are no drastic changes like floating cars or anything like that…)**

As the first scenes rolled by, I couldn't help but think of the times that I watched this movie, snuggled up beside my best friend, Percy Jackson.


	8. opinions

**Hey guys! Ok so first things first:**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews, and favorites, and follows. It means a lot to me, considering that the last chapter came after a very, very long break. **

**Anyways, this is unfortunately not a new chapter, but don't stop reading. Ok, so I have a couple of other story ideas, and I'm going to put the descriptions below.**

**So after reading the descriptions, please put in the reviews, which one I should upload first. So here it goes:**

**Story 1 (By the way, I don't know why I always group Piper, Annabeth, and Thalia together. I just like them working as a team…):**

**Nico, Jason, and Percy are 3 very, ****very**** powerful demi-gods. The only thing is: they don't know it! Grover was the first one to discover them, but he can't get them alone without a monster attacking. So naturally, Grover sends for reinforcements. Now, the girls will have to venture off to Goode High School, befriend the guys, and break the news to them about who they are. All of that, plus get the back to camp. Can they do it? **

**(YES THEY CAN!) haha couldn't resist**

**Story 2:**

**All of the girls are runaways. Runaways from what exactly. Well, runaways from the 'perfect life'. They ran away from everything that they loved. Their families, the high society life, and their best friends. But they ****do**** have a good reason. It's 2 years later and the guys are hired to finish off the 8 mysterious bandits/assassins. What they don't know is: The mysterious 8, are the runaway princesses. What will happen?**

**Ok, so which one seems the most interesting. Please leave your opinions in the review section. **

**Thanks again for all of the support that I'm getting. I really appreciate it!**

**Also, I want to thank my close friend and editor, TT. (She doesn't have an account). She does an awesome job, in giving me ideas, when I need them, and everything. So thanks!**

**I would also like to point out that this story has 69 followers… hehe. I know, I know, im immature!**

**BYE C:**


End file.
